Didn't Know What Living Was Until You
by considerithandled
Summary: Olivia Pope thought she had her life all in order. Until she met Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, campaign manager to her mentor's presidential campaign, and realised she wasn't even alive until now. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this is my first story. all rights belong to shonda rhimes, who is basically god

People often come into our lives for a purpose. A reason. But often this people leave. They change and they're gone. Or maybe it's just us who change and them who stay the same but just grow into not liking the new us.

Maybe we don't like who it is that we've become.

But then there's people who come into our lives and turn it off its axis. In just a moment you don't know what has occurred. In an instant it's all changed. It's like you've gotten surgery that improves your eyesight and suddenly the blurry images are crystal clear.

Growing up I never wished to be the center of attention. I thrived when I was working the strings of those around me, manipulating the scene and fixing the problems of those who needed me.

I didn't need people to hold me p, to give me advice, tell me what I needed to succeed. I believed that I could without help from another. I was independent. I was strong.

And then I met him. I, Olivia Carolyn Pope, stood in the back of the room, telling what I knew to be the truth. Speaking to a man who was in control of my friends campaign who was running for President. A man I didn't even know about until weeks prior when Cyrus called me up and said my expertise was needed, and felt my world being turned upside down. I couldn't breathe right anymore. I felt connected. I felt like his very being was what I now needed to survive.

And I wanted to know why and yet I didn't want to know at the same time.

And then looked into his eyes. And I suddenly realized I hadn't been living until this moment. I felt whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: I got emails that some people favorited or followed the story so I decided to post, despite not having lots of reviews, and thank you!

From an early age, my father told me that life was a game of chess. You had to be able to take your opponents players in order to win; sacrifice some of your own as well. Playing dirty didn't matter as long you got to win.

It wasn't until now that I fully realized I was simply a pawn, one that could easily be disposed of, in my father's game of chess.

And not just his life, but that of my wife's as well. Or perhaps I was the rook, meant to guard both the king and queen from the opponents. Their very own personal punching bag, used in order to accomplish their own goals through me.

To this, I couldn't help but chuckle. How ironic, after all, fourteen months prior I had walked in on the two of them screwing each other in my damn house. The house that was meant to be for the family we would grow together.

"A matchmate in heaven," I thought. The two were cut from the same cloth. Perhaps that's why she became my wife, after all you often marry someone who reminds you of your family. And if my dick of a father couldn't be there to constantly berate me, that's what she was for.

My early life, and that of my later years, consisted of being bred to be the next President, the greatest politician that the family had seen in years. Hence, why I was pedigreed to attend the exclusive boarding school and then attend Harvard as an undergraduate for political science and then a law student.

Which is where he set me up with her.

But not for long. For as I looked down, I realized the task was complete.

I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, was officially free from the confines of the two ruthless people in my life as of 12:05 pm, September 13, 2007.

And I didn't feel sad, nor did I feel anger, I felt relief, the painstakingly crazy, you just want to laugh and scream from joy, type of relief. I knew it then. And I knew it now

The last time I had ever defied either one of them was when I decided to join the Navy and not the Air Force and decided to forego my own political career as Governor.

But the latter happened after catching the two of them in bed, so it was easier to disregard their own dreams than I had ever previously realized.

I thought I'd been done with politics, I would open up my own family law firm and be at peace in the California fresh air, happy to be at peace on my ranch.

That is, until Cyrus called me three days prior to my release.

Cyrus Beene, constitutional law professor, mentor, friend, father figure...

He was running for President and asked if I could come on as his Chief of Staff.

I enjoyed politics, truly, I liked to know that I was able to help people with my goals, my power. But I never wanted to be the front man, just a key player. Big Jerry said it was because I didn't have the stomach to do what needed to be done. I was too kind, too compassionate. And to him, this was a weakness.

But Cy, he was ruthless. He had the stomach to do what needed to be done. But he also genuinely wished to help Anerica prosper. Behind that rough exterior was a man who cared.

And this man, the man who nurtured me, needed my help in running his campaign. I had seen enough of them to know how it worked, knew how to make the deals and power plays. We'd be a great team.

After all we were a dying breed in American politics. Moderate Republicans were frowned upon in primary season. We weren't conservative enough for the political elite, and we had to be able to seem as such and then play the moderate card if, no when, we made it to the general election.

So that is why I stood in some small town in New Hampshire gearing up for the next primary election against the Bible wielding Sally Langston.

I was surrounded by campaign volunteers, trying to get them, any of them help figure out what we could to fix this campaign. Someone to bounce ideas off of...

Because I couldn't fail, not when I was finally free. Not when I told him I would succeed without him telling me, ordering me what to do.

"We'll there's no way to sugar coat it. We got our asses handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night. So, anyone have any ideas? Anyone?"

I stood there defeated, wondering any of these volunteers actually be here anymore. Because frankly they looked bored and unenthusiastic.

"We have to swing farther right, we haven't said anything about gay marriage.."

"Oh come on!" I stopped the young woman right there, knowing that Cy was out of the closet to friends and family, but not the public.

"The problem is not where we stand on the issues. We aren't getting our messages across. People don't know where it is that we stand. The problem is-"

"Your leadership. It looks like you don't give a shit."

I was interrupted by a young woman I had never seen before. She looked to be around 30 and her voice was crystal clear. I was stunned and not just because of what she said, but because of her beauty. She was short, but not noticeable perhaps because of the heels she wore on her feet, whic accentuated her toned legs nicely. Ones that I could see easily because of the tightness of her jeans. And while her jacket was conservative, it was tight enough that I could easily see her figure. But what caught my attention was her face. She was inherently, naturally, beautiful. Her cheekbones were high and made her look powerful. Her eyes were large and I felt like I could melt right there from her look. But what got me were those lips. Full and pouty, I wondered how they would feel pressed against mine. What it would be like to watch her give me pleasure.

It was at this point that I paused. I didn't even know this glorious creatures name. And I hadn't had sex in a damn long time. Years in fact. Because I had remained faithful to my bitch of a wife while she fucked my father.

And I realised that spending the past minute thinking about this woman meant that I couldn't be listening to what it was that she was saying.

"Which would be fine except that a strong authoritative figure matters to Republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for. And the way in which your running this campaign makes the candidate seem indecisive and weak. And since Sally's got both Jesus and family values on her side, that just leaves leadership."

At this point I looked to Cyrus, trying to see what he thought about the way this girl was berating his skills. But he didn't seem upset. In fact, he was smiling and nodding.

"And your skills as a campaign manager, no matter what truth may be, look shitty. Nonexistent. Dead."

And while she stood there staring me dead in the eye, I couldn't help be both annoyed and turned on. He wanted to grab her by the had and pull her into his office and ravage her. Now.

"People want to like who they vote for. They want to be able to trust their candidate. In order to do so, the campaign manager has to make sure their candidate looks good."

Her tongue darted out and I wonder what it woul be like to have that tongue drawing patterns all over my body.

"Voters thought Al Gore was a bit stiff, before his campaign told him he should stick his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George Bush Ono office because his campaign made it seem that he and Laura would be a fun couple to have a beer with."

I wonder what it would be like, however when her voice was gravelly from screaming. Or perhaps what her moans would sound like.

"You, you haven't done anything to make Cyrus look like a strong leader."

My resolve was broken, she had paused. I needed to know who this woman was.

So I swallowed heavily, looked right at her and asked, "And you are?"

"Olivia...Pope."

It was a name that sounded like that of an angel. My world was no longer the same. Of that I was positive.

...

A/N: PLEASE review and let people know about the story maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites after my second chapter. It fuelled me to write :)

"Ms. Pope, I'd like to see you in my office. Right now."

She nodded her head, but the twinkle in her eye was still present. She took pleasure in being the one in control, telling people that they weren't as good as her. I've that I was sure. It was sexy as hell.

I let her go first out of the room in which the campaign was holding fort ad into the hold. Perhaps she thought it was gentlemenly, and on a subconscious level it was. Mostly I just wanted to be able to get a look at her backside. See if it was as good as I suspected.

After a quick minute I realised it was even better. And that I was in some serious trouble. It was like Fatal Attraction.

We got to my office and she opened the door, letting herself in and standing in front of my desk, for there was no room in the closet space for extra seating. I took a seat and stared. Perhaps she thought I was thinking of something to say, but I just wanted to be able to stare at her beauty up close.

"I'm not going to fire you for what you said..." I was soon, however interrupted.

She laughed and the sound was like that of bells being sounded.

"If you did, it would show me that my original assessment was wrong and that you actually have some balls. However, having said that, I am never wrong. And I never thought that you actually would fire me."

"Well, Ms. Pope, it seems that you do have the proverbial balls in which you speak of, don't you?"

"I am good, hell I'm brilliant, I can help Cy win this campaign. I can easily help you become just as great. Cyrus called me in to help you, help him and I can. I'll make sure of it. Your lucky I came."

She turned quickly and I was sure that I would never get a chance again.

"Your right, I am lucky. Perhaps we could further discuss the plans. This evening. 7 pm. Over dinner."

She paused mid stride and seemed to be frozen in shock by what I said. Good for that was what my intent was. That, and getting her to agree of course.

"Mr. Grant, I-"

"It's Fitz. My name is Fitz. "

"That would be inappropriate. This dinner... We have to have a professional relationship-"

"Screw that. Lets be inappropriate. Hell I insist." I gave my most charming smile. I saw something flicker across her face, and I knew she was not as blasé about this as she so seemed. I was affecting her too.

"Look, Fitz, I just don't-"

"See you already broke one rule. It's the Grant charm. Look, I'm single. I'm hoping your single.

" I am single, but-"

"There's no harm in a man and a woman having dinner together as friends, maybe more. I'd like to be able to get to know you better. Especially since it seems you know me so well."

"Will you stop interrupting me!" She seemed exasperated, so I held my hands up in mock defeat.

"I just think that at this time it would be unreasonable to go out. I just came on and I need to be acquainted with the staff in order to help Cy. Especially with the primary coming so close. I'm not saying no, just no for right now. Campaigns are hectic after all."

She smiled and quickly walked away. I stood there, alone and tired from our sparring, yet I couldn't help feeling elated.

She felt it too. She hadn't said no either. I'd be able to change her mind. I knew it.

A/N: Here's a short filler. Next chapter will be from Liv's point of view of what's going on. I just wanted to set the ground because so many of you were asking for a quick update. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I had midterms and then I was freaking out over my grades for no apparent reason. Anyways, I'm back, and thank you for the support.

"Your campaign manager is insane."

Cyrus looked up at the voice of his young protégé. He had met Olivia Pope briefly when she was a young girl while working with her father on a case. But it wasn't until he was a professor at Harvard law that the two actually connected.

Olivia had graduated the rope of her class from Georgetown in political science and international relations and had minored in communications. She was brilliant and it was her mass amount of knowledge and expertise in many areas that had drawn Cyrus to take her under his wing when she was just a first year. In fact, Liv had been so good that she had been able to graduate law school a year early.

When he saw that Firz was not at the top of his game for the campaign and not willing to be ruthless due to all the personal crap he had been dealing with, there was only one person he could think of to pick up the pace. And give Fitz a run for his money.

Plus, she too had had to deal with many personal issues and Cy knew that Liv would kill to get away from the nagging that people around her were giving for breaking off her engagement with Edison Davis, the up and coming CEO of his father's multi million dollar company that she had been working at for the past two years.

But now as he stared at her, he didn't see a downtrodden woman in front of him, but a very pissed off one. And a pissed off Olivia Pope, was never a good thing. Especially for the person who would receive the bunt of her wrath. And it would seem that it was the very man he thought she would spit up and chew.

"I told you the man was lacking in leadership skills, that's why I called you in here. So that you could teach him as such."

"This idiocy has NOTHING to do with fucked up ideas of how to run a right ship and everything to do wit the man's social skills. Was he raised by wolves? Or just thrown around like a ping pong ball as a child?"

By looked up from his laptop abruptly at this and saw that despite her angry demeanour, Liv was actually intrigued.

"Okay kid, you've got my full attention. But, having said that I'm going to need an explanation here, because what you're saying is making no sense to me in the scheme of things. What the hell went down?"

"That womanising "I'm so fucking rich" crap leader just hit on me! What the hell is that? Is it because I'm a new piece of ass or something. No wonder he gets nothing done. He was all-"

She stopped in her tirade by the loud laugh that Cyrus released that began to quiet by the glare that she placed on him.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought the man would actually have the balls to go out and try to do something so raucous."

"Cy, this isn't funny! He basically insinuated that he'd make sure he dates me! I'm not a play toy for christ's sake!"

"Actually, Liv this is very interesting. That man hasn't dated or even looked at a woman in years, much less during the time of this campaign. He's recently divorced from an Iron Lady ice bitch, and to answer your original question, he was tossed around a little as achild. And the reason his leadership is below par, is because he's constantly striving to please everyone and even my Pagan self knows that God can't even make that happen in the world of politics. He lets everyone do what they wish and doesn't delegate or tell them what he wants. It's your job to now do that. And I'm sure he doesn't see you as a piece of ass-"

"Well, the man sure as hell enjoyed staring at it."

"And, perhaps this was just his way of welcoming you to the team. A friendly coworker thing. Don't read into it so much. Relax. Go order people around and figure out poll number and speeches."

Cyrus watched as she turned around and stormed out, assuming she was about to do as such with the mass amount of volunteers that were mulling around the conference room.

With the office now to himself, Cyrus Beene, Senator of Massachussets, and moderate Republican presidential candidate let out a sigh and thought that he was not up to playing devil's advocate between his two mentees. "Shit, I'm too damn old for this," he thought.

He got up, grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the drawer in his makeshift desk in whatever hotel they were now in in New Hampshire and made the trek across the hall.

Once getting to respective office, he turned the knob, foregoing knocking and seeing Fitzgerald Grant look up confused from whatever newspaper he was reading, slammed the door shut. He slammed the alcohol and glasses to the desk and stood up right in front of the desk, hands placed strategically on top in order to show he had the power.

When he saw he had the mans attention he made the point of standing silent for another minute before unleashing his fury.

"What the fuck is WRONG with you? Are you trying to make me lose?!"

A/N: Thanks again for all the support. Good and bad reviews are much appreciated. It fuels my writing to know people are reading and having feedback to help.


	5. PSA

So I know it's been awhile since I updated, but a) although many have favorited or decided to follow me/ my story I haven't gotten as many reviews as I had wished to spur me on and b) I'm in a playwriting course so I apologize but working on my one act has been taking up my time.

having said that, my new chapter should be up by the end of the week and I will make it long and juicy just to make it better for my absence.

Thanks so much...

xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

PS: Reviews make me extrememly happy, especially since my writing was berated earlier today in class.

* * *

"Hi, hello, how are you? Why not take a seat Cy, something is obviously on your mind afterall..."

Cyrus' actions were confusing to me... The last time I had checked I hadn't done anything wrong, atleast nothing that I believe he knew about. The most important point was that I hadn't done anything to fuck up the campaign.

Unless Olivia had decided to quit... That would explain Cyrus' blowout.  
And his rage.

Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you mind explaining how you went from being berated by my protégé, to calling her into your office and asking her out?"

"What did she tell you?"

"Who gives a shit! You are not going to ruin my career aspirations to run this campaign because you haven't gotten any in who knows how long! Just because Liv is beautiful doesn't mean she wants to be hit on by my campaign manager. A man, might I add, that I had informed her was all about his work, just needed some help in making connections with donors due to the fact that it was his first time doing as such."

"One, I thought I was your protégé. And two, I didn't know you thought so highly of me. Look it wasn't like I asked to have sex with me. I asked her out to dinner in order to get to know her, especially since she'll be a rampant on this campaign. Yeah, I may be attracted to her but who wouldn't. She's beautiful, and obviously intelligent as I ad every other aide witnessed earlier on. But, if it'll make you feel better and get you to stop seeing red before you have a heart attack, I'll speak with and tell her I apologize."

"You better watch yourself Grant, you're crossing into dangerous territory. And stop staring at her ass! You better make this right."

I watched as Cyrus got and and walked out as quickly as he had come in, still agitated, despite it all.

I got up from behind my desk but instead of following Cyrus' lead ad leaving to find Olivia I paced the carpet in front of my desk. I had to figure out a way to do this tactfully. If I had freaked Olivia out by my forward ness then I had zero shot in hell of actually getting her to agree to eventually go out with me. But if I went in and apologized for my behavior it may be obvious that I was lying about lying...

As i stood tere trying to come up with a plan I hadn't hear a know on my door nor seen Olivia walk into my office.

"If you keep pacing that way, you're going to end up making a hole in the carpet and end two floors down."

She stood there looking as if she was ready to get down to business. She had even place a "Vote Beene" button on her what I could just imagine was a expensive designer jacket. It was in this second in which I stopped my pacing to look up at her that I again realised just how angelic she looked.

"We're only on the first floor."

"There is a garage, is there not?"

"Touché."

There was a brief pause as the two of us stood looking at each ther ad I could have sworn that I saw a flicker of attraction in her eyes. Or maybe it was just my overactive imagination.

After ranting to Cyrus, I quickly left and went back to the room I had first entered when I had arrived. I quickly joined the ranks of aides that were running around setting up schedules of events and calling hotels for the next month as well as people pouring over what I could only assume was poll data.

I quickly got to work, quieting everyone down and informing them of the plans I had set for specific areas of the campaign and told them to get to work. I quickly requested articles about the opponent in order to fully formulate my plan. Yet despite it all I was still distracted.

I wasn't immune to see that Fitzgerald Grant was an attractive man. And I would be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind as to what his hands could do on my body.

I was intrigued by the man I had seen in front of me, probably just as much as he had seemed with me, yet I was able to hide it more. Years of practice had gone into perfecting my poker face to flawlessness.

When he asked me out, I was flustered, I desperately wanted to say yes to the glorious creature that had inquired. Yet, I knew that not only would it be unprofessional but that I couldn't do as such without breaking the promise I had to made to myself after breaking things off with Edison. I had been with men all of my adult life, I needed time to be on my own.

But despite reinforcing this point over the past hour, I realized it was doing nothing. Especially after I reread the same sentence for the fifth time without actually grasping the content.

I felt ridiculous. I was Olivia Pope for crying outloud! I didn't fawn over a man like a 13 year old who was asked out by her first crush.

I had to see him and figure out if it was all in my imagination. Besides, I told myself, I needed to speak with him anyway in order to discuss the plans I had come up with to bring up Cy's public image.

I walked down the hall towards his office and had to take a deep breath before having the courage to actually knock. After doing so twice with no answer I opened up the door and wa amused by what I saw. He was pacing... It was obvious that e was deep in thought and was not close to stopping anytime soon unless interrupted.

"If you keep pacing that way, you're going to end up making a hole in the carpet and end two floors down."

He stopped and it was at that moment that I noticed his eyes. Unlike what I had previously thought, they were not blue, but more grey and I thought it was one f the most beautiful rings I had seen since I was a little girl.

"We're only on the first floor."

"There is a garage, is there not?"

"Touché."

He smiled and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up while doing so.

"I was actually going to come find you, after I-"

"Decided to move down two floors?"

"Yeah. Look I didn't mean any harm in asking you out. It was unprofessional of me. I didn't mean to place you in an awkward nor uncomfortable position by doing so..."

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides I overreacted just a little bit. Took things to the extreme."

"I wouldn't want our professional relationship to be ruined."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Grant. I just came by to discuss some of the plans I concocted in order to help with the campaign."

"While that sounds more than important I have an interview with a reporter in about fifteen minutes. I can assure you I'd more than appreciate staying here and discussing your ideas, but I've already backed out twice."

"Oh, well I'll just work on something else as we could discuss it tomorrow then."

Despite it all there was a part of me that was disappointed in the fact that we wouldn't be able to spend time working together.

"On Thursdays the campaign usually goes out together for a group dinner. I know you're new but I'm sure you'll find it very effective in getting to know the other campaign workers. We could discuss your plans then."

"Alright, I'll be there. And good luck with your interview. In sure you'll win them over easily."

I turned around after wishing him good luck and couldn't help the smile that arose on my face. Maybe Fitzgerald Grant was much more than I previously thought.

* * *

A/N: As promised here is my latest chapter ad again I apologize for such the delay. I know it's been more than a month, but I thank all of you for sticking with me. This weekend I plan on adding a new chapter as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: So I know I suck at updates, I'm a terrible person. Promise from now on i will be on a schedule. I even put in my reminders to force me not be a shitty person to all of you.

* * *

On the way to meet with my interviewer, I couldn't help but curse my luck. Of course when Olivia was finally willing to forgive me and decided it was okay to discuss plans, I couldn't.

All throughout the meeting I tried desperately to focus on the questions being asked and especially my answers, I needed to prove to the public, but mostly her, that I was more than capable to hand out orders and lead.

Or maybe not, because, if she saw I was struggling then she would have to stay longer. Which would give me more time to spend with the gorgeous woman who had popped into my life suddenly.

I was on auto pilot, not even knowing how it is that i finished the interview, nor how I got back to the hotel without crashing, much less killing myself in the process. All of my thoughts were consumed by her and it had been less than 24 hours since she had come into my life.

I couldn't help but wonder if I conjured up her nervousness or the want that had flashed beneath her eyes when she thought I wasn't looking her way.

Mindlessly, I poured over schedules of events and poll numbers. It wasn't until I realised that I had read the same line ten times in the past minute that the concentration thing I'd been trying to pretend I had since this afternoo,n was not working.

I wanted to see her.

No, I needed to see her.

But, when looking at the clock I saw that it was a quarter after midnight. It would be entirely inappropriate to bother her now. Not that I truly cared about what was appropriate or not at this moment. But, I had promised Cy to remain on my very best behavior.

Besides, I reasoned, she was most likely passed out in bed. I wondered what she slept in. She didn't seem like the flannel type of girl. Nor did it seem like she'd be one to sleep in a tshirt and shorts. She was classy. That much was obvious.

She probably wore something satin and silky, pretty even for bed. Something entirely feminine that most likely smelt just like that mixture of perfume and passion fruit I had smelt when I had been in her personal space earlier.

I could tell that she had a mischevious side however. Perhaps, she wore lacy negligees to bed. I bet she also had expensive lingerie underneath all of her perfectly pressed and tailored clothes.

I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to carefully peel off each layer she wore until she was naked before me. I had never found myself to be a breast man but I was almost positive they would fit perfectly within both of my palms.

Her ass, however, was what had me captivated. The way it swayed when she walked. How perfectly supple it was.

I couldn't help but wonder where her sensitive areas were. Was it her collarbone? Behind her ear? How would she taste? Did she moan or mewl during it all. Would she scream his name or breathlessly whisper it when she came?

A desperate moan escaped my lips and looking down I found myself in a terrible predicament.

I quickly hopped in the shower, hoping the cold water would help ease the ache I felt about this beautiful stranger who I felt deeply connected to. Her eyes were large and doe like and I felt like I could read her soul if she only just let me. Her lips, those big pouty lips that looked soft and supple could probably work magic.

It was at this point that I realized the shower was not going to work and I'd have to deal with it on my own.

I set to work slowly stroking my large member in my hand, rubbing the precum around the head and starting off slow, making his fist tight imagining it was her who was in the shower with him.

Fitz imagined Olivia stroking his cock while sucking the tip into her mouth, moaning about just how good he tasted. My pace became faster and faster until my hand was flying and I closed my eyes letting my mind succumb to the fantasy it had concocted.

When I came it was her name that left my lips in a strangled cry and I fell back against the shower stall, gasping for air, wondering how in the hell I would be able to keep this professional.

* * *

Olivia couldn't help but feel disappointed that she and Fitz couldn't go over policy and all her plans that very evening. She wouldn't be lying if she said that she wanted to show off just a little bit for Fitz.

And also stare at him a little long. Any man who looked that fantastic in a sweater, button down and trousers had to be related to Adonis, and she sure as hell was not complaining.

She headed back to her room to do some resource, not on the campaign but the man himself.

She googled Fitz Grant and found out that he and his wife had divorced not too long ago and that it was nothing short from surprising due to the lack of connection that seemed to evade the two of them.

She found more photos of him from almost every stage of his life and quickly realised that unlike some, with age Fitz got better looking. Perhaps her favorite photo was one of him on his ranch in Santa Barbara. He sat astride a horse, hairs wind blown and skin golden, smiling while next to his two teenage children, according to the picture Karen was the eldest at 14 and Gerry was 12. The picture had been taken two years ago, and yet it exuded the same man's charming presence.

A quick glance at the clock showed that she had wasted too much time spending time on her research project as it was now nearing 8 o'clock. She quickly closed the windows opened and her laptop and began looking over information on Cyrus' top opponents. When she looked up again she saw that it was midnight and she quickly decided she needed a shower before going to bed, if only to calm down and relax.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged with her hair wrapped and dressed in her silk robe, lavender lotion in hand.

She began generously applying, especially now that she would be in cold winter areas for quite sometime. Yet, while doing so Olivia couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have Fitz'a hands all over her body, working out all the kinks she had.

A small moan escaped her lips as she pictured him kissing him all over her body, trailing kisses down her neck and all over her navel and legs.

Before she realised it her hand was between her legs rubbing her mound, desperately trying to release the ache of tension that had suddenly came on.

Her fingers stroked her clit in hard, small circles as her other hand began tweaking her nipples. Soon she found her hand trailing down to join the other, he fly caressing her lips, before plunging her middle finger into her sex.

Instead of her own hands however, she pictured his, and added another finger pretending it was one of his, going deeper and harder with each thrust. Small meals left her lips and she sped up adding another finger and curling them upwards to touch her gspot. Soon thereafter the pressure coiled within her snapped and she came with a silent scream, his name formed on her lips.

It wasn't lost on her, as she came down from her high that that had been one of the best orgasms she had had in months.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Sorry y'all I was in Albany with the NYS legislature from last Sunday to Wednesday and this weekend I ha to catch up, BUT from now on updates will be on time!

* * *

The obnoxious buzzing that was resonating from the alarm on the nightstand next to the bed was enough to piss her off. Add to the fact that it was 5:00 am and that she had passed out 3 hours prior while reading over one of Cyrus's speeches for the day, made it that much worse.

However, after slamming the alarm clock off and checking her phone, Olivia realised that it was Thursday.

Which means she had about 12 hours before shed be able to see Fitz in a non work related setting.

And that was enough to pep her up, who needed coffee anyway?

The tension between them had become palpable, at least to her. And if she was betting woman, which she wasn't, she was sure that he felt the exact same.

It had been three tortuously slow days on the trail, running from stop to stop, then back to headquarters each night. She barely saw Fitz, he was busy working on a project for Cyrus, plus his kids had shown up two nights ago.

And while they had talked about work and occasionally brushed hands while passing things to one another, in which a shock ensued that was more than enough to reset her heart that had stopped when he looked at her, it wasn't good enough.

She needed more. And that scared the living shit out of her. She had always been independent and never once worried that we chocked would affect her future with a man, merely because she had ne'er felt such a strong connection with them. They were just there. Mostly a way to scratch an itch.

Yet, Fitz had her day dreaming about a life with him and wanting to know everything about him so that she could tell him all of her secrets.

She felt like a love sick teenager.

But, the two of them weren't kids. They had to be adults. They had to be professional.

And yet, however many times she repeated that chant, she realised as more time passed, that it was working less and less.

Especially after she had seen him interact with his kids. In an instant he seemed happier when they had came into view, his entire face lit up. He put everything down in a instant in order to hear about their trip and how school was going. He didn't have a care in the world anymore. He just wanted to spend time with them.

And that spoke volumes about him. It tugged desperately at her heart. If she had doubted his kindness, which he hadn't, well, then the entire mind set she had had about him would have changed in an instant.

What it really did was make her want him that much more.

She went the ought the rest of her motions getting ready, putting on a pair of jeans that she knew made her ass look great with the shows she had already chosen and chosen a button down shirt to go with it, making sure she left one button more than unusual undone, but still making sure it was professional.

After all, she had needs.

* * *

Fitz was on cloud nine. Not only were his kids here for the rest of the weekend because his sister in law had decided to take an impromptu business trip, but it was Thursday.

He had long decided that based on the way Liv had been acting around him, that her walls were slowly coming down and she seemed more than willing to want to maybe cross into unknown territory.

However, he was not gong to pounce. He knew from the last time that would do nothing but harm him in the long run. He had to start slow and steady. The problem was if his thought out pla would actually stay as such once he saw her. It seemed that whenever he was around her, his irrational side seemed to come through.

He was taking the day off today, so he wouldn't be able to take in her appearance and greedily drink it up as usual. There wasn't much planned today. In fact, it was all just strategy, they would be leaving tonight for Florida anyways.

Thus, he had asked his tyrant candidate who had seemingly decide to work him to the bone the last few days, which subsequently kept him far away from Liv, for the day off.

And it was granted. Cyrus probably thought it'd be easier to then keep him away from his protégé. His actions weren't fooling anyone. It also probably had to do with the fact that Cyrus didn't want the kids running around. He wasn't much a kid person in general, though he was nice to both Karen and Jerry.

It was 8:00 am and Fitz hadn't felt this well rested in months. It was most likely due to the prospect of tonight ad coupled with the fact that he had the entire day to just pig out and watc films with Karen and Jerry.

They were planning on ordering a huge breakfast display of sweets and some fruit and pigging out in that while watching the Marvel superhero movies for the first part of the day and then switching to 80s film during lunch where Jerry had decided they should order Chinese.

While his kids were 14 and 12, he knew theyenjoyed their time with him. Even if they didn't always show it. However, due to the lack of time the had spent with one another with him being on the campaign trail bot his kids were all for a day camped out in the hotel with dear old dad.

* * *

10 hours later...

Liv had gotten back to the hotel from a conference with a potential campaign supporter for finances an hour before she had to get ready to head to the restaurant.

For a fixer, she had way too much nervous energy.

"Snap out of it," she told her reflection in the mirror. "You can handle this. He's just a man."

Yet, her pep talk seeme to just cause more nervous energy to run through her.

She walked out of the bathroom to her suitcase where she found a long sleeved pastel pink dress that was just casual enough, but showed off enough of her assets. She was a woman determined. She paired it with a pair of tan Louboutins that made her feel powerful, which was exactly what she needed in order to survive this night.

She got to the elevator and hit the button for the lobby, fidgeting as the elevator began its descent and thanking the gods or angels or whatever that nobody else was on it and that no stops were being made.

"Or weren't," she muttered to gerself as the elevator hit the eighth floor and stopped. She had thought that after no outside action since the fifteenth floor when he had gotten on that this would all be alright. She glanced down at her cell to see what time it was and groaned seeing it was officially 6:00 pm and that she would be late.

She heard a chuckle and glanced up and at that point she knew that she did indeed have a guardian angel looking after her.

* * *

Fitz finished pulling on his old, worn pair of jeans and paired it with a simple white button down and loafers.

The kids had gone out to see the latest Tarantino film together, taking his credit card with him, which quite frankly scared the living shit out of him. Or perhaps it was the prospect of knowing what was about to happen that had him on the verge of throwing up. He grabbed his phone off the night stand and headed out, thanking god that Cyrus ad the rest of the campaign actually allowed for alcohol to be served on these weekly gatherings.

He hit the button for the elevator and jiggled the change in his pocket, a nervous habit he had acquired when he was twenty. Twice an elevator stopped on the eight floor, yet both times it was cars tha were traveling up, not down to the lobby like he needed.

The hectic elevator that arrived was deemed to be going down, as the light indicated, and he let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't handle waiting any longer.

When the doors opened up, he felt all the breath leave from within him and he knew it was fate that made him have to wait five extra minutes for the down elevator. He chuckled nervously and she looked up, and a smile spread across her face. One he would gather that matched the one on his.

There, standing in from of him was Olivia and she looked like a vision. He stepped on and their eyes locked.

"Hi, " he said.

"Hi."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading you guys, sorry for the cliff hanger, but their will be an update this weekend. Sooner if more people review.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: I was going to post this last night but the political nerd in me as well as the girl who can't look away from a car crash involving a very sulking Kerry and bewildered Tony was busy watching CSPAN and CNN for the Nerd Prom.

* * *

"This elevator ride is going so damn slow."

Despite the fact that air conditioned was blasting in this elevator and moments prior she had been shivering, Olivia was officially flushed. He had that effect on her.

"Is he moving closer to me or is that my rampant imagination running wild..."

She took this moment to take a good look at him, craning his neck up and she couldn't help but think how sexy his hair was. There was just one rampant curl that refused to stay gelled and she couldn't help but wonder if it was on purpose or if it just happened that way.

At the same time Fitz took the time to watch her watch him. He was in trouble, he knew know that the electricity he had been feeling was definitely not a figment of his imagination. In fact, the sexual tension was so thick and the attraction so strong, he felt himself being pulled towards her. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even realise that he had reached out and flicked the emergency stop, effectively ending their movement towards the lobby and sending a hushed darkness over them.

In the midst of her want and her attempt to calm herself down in order to not doing something irrational Olivia realised that the elevator was now quiter. There was no hum as it moved. Probably because it wasn't, yet she realised quickly before the panic set in that it was just because the emergency stop had been pulled.

When she looked up she saw that he was staring intently at her. His normal dark grey eyes had turned a dark blue, and she couldn't help but swallow hard, 99.99% sure that she knew what it meant.

She opened her mouth, a question quick on her lips she he interrupted her.

"Hi..."

She chuckled for it had probably only been an actual two minutes since he had previously stated the same thing, and yet this time it was different. He stood in her personal space, his hand brushing her own, his body now turned facing her, her back on the wall and him leaning in.

"Hi," she whispered back and just as the breath left her lips in that very word, his nose brushed her and she felt all her breath leave her as he eyes fluttered shut just from the electrifying whole heartedly, full feeling it ensued from her.

The air between them was hot from their breaths in a way that made her whole body ache from want. And she knew at that moment that everything she had done at that moment was only half assed. She knew the. That she never felt completely whole until now. Or so she thought.

"Stop thinking..."

"Fitz-" but her response in the negative was cut off as he bent his head forward and his lips met her and all she could think if was that his lips were softer than she had imagined.

Fitz, however, could not help but think that this moment was perfect and her plump lips were even better than he had imagined they would be.

Hist tongued timidly moved outwards, going to trace her lips, yet he was instantly granted access and his tongue thus began the battle for dominance with hers.

The moment the kiss began Liv's hand found precipice within those curls that she had just been thinking of, loving the lucious feel of them as she threaded her fingers throughout. She felt lightheaded, yet she was not positive if that was because of the lack of oxygen coursi g towards her brain or the way his hands was trailing down her back towards her waist, only stopping for a second before trailing lower to her behind where he began to knead which elicited a moan.

What could have been minutes later, but was surely just seconds, he broke away, his breath coming heavily as he touched his forehead to her own and smiled.

"Say it again. Say my name."

"Fitz..."

And for the next two minutes the cycle was again repeated, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment you walked into that room and berated me."

She licked her lips, knowing for certain that they were swollen before responding.

"Was it everything you pictured?"

Their eyes met and they held each others gazes as he shook his head and stated that it was better.

"So about that dinner," he asked. "How much did you really want to spend the next two hours hearing about everyone's opinion on everything political, becoming even more passionate with food being presented."

"I'm not really hungry. But I could do with something to drink."

"You know, I have a twenty year old bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label up in my room..."

"Back up it is then."

As she reached out to flick the switch effectively turning the elevator back on and basking them in a soft glow, she moved her hand so that it was linked with his.

The elevator went down first before I could go back up to where his room was. The button was hit so quickly once the descent was over, not for fear that someone would see them but due to impatience. On both their parts.

Once there, she let him lead her of and over towards his room where he fished out his key and held the door open for her.

Inside she saw that unlike her he had unpacked most of the things from his suitcase but it was far from messy like that of other men she knew.

"Probably from his Navy days," she couldn't help but think.

"The scotch is by my bed on the night table."

"I'm not really thirsty."

She turned around slowly only to see him leaning against the door and, god, he couldn't be any sexier in clothes could he.

He walked towards her, and he walked with such a purpose that she honestly felt herself get weak in the knees.

When he was within reach of her he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. This time it was her who initiated the kiss, reaching up on her tiptoes in order to reach him, his 6'2 frame not as far away due to her four inch heels.

Before she realised it her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was being placed on top of the nearest surface, which just so happened to be the desk.

When they broke apart his eyes asked the question that he was afraid to, and she too responded with actions leaning in for another searing could already feel the moisture pooling between her legs, and she could tell that he too was excited by what was to come. His eyes almost black from the pupil almost overtaking the iris.

"Take off your clothes."

And dammit if she wasn't wet before. She slowly reached behind her for the zipper to her dress, taking the straps off and revealing her black lace bra that had Fitz's mouth watering.

She stepped down toeing off her heels and in an instant she was dwarfed by his stature. By this point her dress was pooled around her knees and Fitz took the opportunity to reach down and help her out of it, watching as she stepped out and saw that her underwear matched bra. If the scrap of lace she wore between her thighs could constitute as panties.

He felt her hands at his chest, but before she could unbutton anymore, he took her hands within his own and picked her up, hearing a giggle escape her lips as she tossed her onto the bed. She was quick to quiet though after seeing the desperately hungry look in his eyes.

Like he wanted to devour her. And at that moment she felt all of the blood pool to her nether regions making a constant thumping ensued.

He unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his shoes, keeping his jeans on. And damn, if she thought he looked good now that was nothing compared to how he looked half naked.

Once on the bed, Fitz trailed his lips to her neck and generally sucked, smiling once he heard the elicited groan he had truly wanted. He moved his hands beneath her, one going to her ass and the other to the clasp of her bra which he undid with a flick of his fingers and then disposed of it, quickly placed his mouth over her sensitive left bed and circling it with his tongue, replicating the same actions with her right one and his hand. He sucked the bud into his mouth, caused Liv to release an undeterred moan and threading her fingers through his hair. After he switched to her other breast, causing more moans to be released, she pulled his head upwards for a kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, knowing the drink wasn't necessary because she was drunk on him.

He moved his way over to her ear, nibbling around the outer shell before whispering, " I want to taste you." Causing all breath to leave her body in anticipation as be trailed his mouth back downward, taking his time to swirl his tongue in her navel before making his way to her inner thighs, kissing his way until he reached her sensitive bud and then licked downwards.

She couldn't help gasping out his name at this point. However, I wasn't until he thruster his tongue as far as he could into her opening that she felt her eyes roll back into her head. As he began a steady pace with his tongue, she felt him moan, causing delicious vibration to travel all over her spine and a chant of his name to begin.

She was brought over the edge however with two fingers knuckle deep within her and his mouth nibbling on her clit.

As she came down from her high, her breath coming in short gasps he called her sweet baby and she said what Fitz had been wanting of hear for days.

"I need you."

Her nimble fingers reached for him by his belt loops and she flipped them over, making quick work of the belt and then button and zipper. She quickly pushed both jeans and boxers down and off throwing them to floor and grabbed his thick member, spreading the precum that had oozed out around the head before pushing her to the out to taste him. She moaned and brought him into his mouth, but it only lasted for another minute before Fitz flipped them back over and kissed her fluidly before slowly pushing into her.

As the two came together as one for the first time they moaned, feeling complete.

"You're so tight Liv" And Liv so filled to the brim and stretched to the full that all she could do was groan his name out in pleasure as response.

As he slowly began to thrust, she trailed her hands down his chest and wondered how such a man could exist.

"Faster Fitz, harder."

And he did, he increased the pace and pulled out almos completely before thrusting in to the brim. Her legs wrapped around her waist soon found their way to his shoulders where the new angle hit her gspot each time, causing her to scream out his name with each thrust.

He knew she was close based on the way her inner muscles kept squeezing him so he reached his hand down and rubbed her swollen bud. Within minutes she was cummin, her orgasm causing all noise to cease. Fitz came right afterwards, moaning sweet baby and collapsing on top of her spent. As their breathing returned to normal Fitz pulled out of her and rolled to her right side, pulling her with him.

"That was-" and yet for the life of her Olivia couldn't think of what to say to describe the mindnumbing experience she just had.

"Perfect. It was perfect. You're perfect." And she couldn't help but smile because he was looking at her like she hung the moon and it was perfect.

"I love you sweet baby."

And for the second time that night and her life, word failed Olivia Pope, for how could she respond after only knowing the man for less than a month. But as she saw the look on his face and the love shining through, Liv realised that she was safe, safer than she'd felt in years. No judgement was being made by him, only her.

"You don't have to say it, I know it's sudden but the moment I laid on eyes on you I just knew that we were meant to be."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know if it was as awkward as I think...


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these glorious characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted sooner, BUT in Monday I ditched school in order to go into the city to Kerry on Live! So anyway, here is the latest chapter.

* * *

Fitz rolled off to the other side of Liv in order to not to crush as he stopped to catch his breath. A quick glance at the clock showed that 3 hours had passed since they had first began.

He heard a chuckle from the woman next to him and turned back to face her.

"You better not be laughing at me Ms. Pope?"

"And what if I was, Fitzgerald?"

"I like it when you call me Fitzgerald."

She let out a snort and Fitz couldn't help but think that it just may be one of the cutest things he'd witnessed.

"You mean, you only like it when I say it a sultry tone after we just had unbelievably mind blowing sex, and I just so happen to still be naked in your bed."

At this point she had moved from her position to straddling him, her hair swept to the side, showing her swan like neck to his still hungry eyes.

He sat up and nibbled on the exposed skin, reaching his tongue to taste te skin there before responding.

"Mmm your right, you've refused to listen to what I've said, perhaps than I should punish you."

He leaned back and looked up into her eyes and she couldn't help but notice the mischevious glint in his eyes. And dammit, if it wasn't creating a delicious tingle between her thighs.

"Stop it, we have to get downstairs."

"The dinner was over hours ago, I'd rather stay up here with you, just the way you are, naked and on top of me." He emphasized as suc with a passionate kiss to her lips that had her moaning.

"Fitz.."

"Shhh sweet baby, no talking."

"Sweet baby?"

Fitz stopped his ministrations on her neck and groaned.

"Sweet baby, a special nickname for a special woman who tastes like the most heavenly dessert I've ever had."

She smiled at that, because she had never felt as special than tis moment when she was in his arms and she knew that all the crap that they'd probably receive once word got out was more than worth it.

"Say it again."

"Sweet baby."

Liv bent her was down to his level and kissed his lips, loving how his stubble felt against her chin, creating a delicious friction. The kiss started out slow, but as she traced his lips with her tongue, as she started again he opened up his mouth, granting her access and their tongues fuelled passionately before he granted her dominance.

Her hands trailed down er chest, gently scraping and as she reached his hard muscles she moved her face down trailing the same path with her tongue, sweeping across his six pack wondering how a man with his busy schedule stayed so fit. It was undeniably sexy.

She felt the muscles in his lower stomach jump as she got closer to his member.

"Livvie..." And it came out in such a undeniable sexual groan that she felt another surge of fluid begin to flood her thighs. His voice was equated to sex.

She felt his member throbbing as she reached her hand down and she decided that she wanted to pleasure him, wanted him to feel him come inside her mouth moaning out her name; give him the same type of pleasure he had give her all throughout the night.

She kissed the side of his member before going for his balls and placing them within his mouth stroking his hard member in her petite hands.

"Fuck Livvie. That feels so good baby."

She moaned in response before releasing his left ball from her mouth with a pop and moving to the right and giving it the same treatment causing more expletives to come from Fitz's mouth. Knowing he was in such undeniable pleasure was getting Liv hot.

She moved her head to the his tip and swirled her tongue around before taking him all the way to the back of her throat, causing Fitz to moan out his approval in an animalistic way before gathering all of her hair into his hand for control. She hollowed out her cheeks before moving her mouth back to the tip and flicking the head before doing the same thing. Eventually she increased the speed and soon Fitz's hips were thrusting to match the rhythm of her mouth.

Her clit was throbbing so she took her hand not occupied in pleasuring him to the apex between her thighs coated with her juices and stroked her clit in circles. Fitz noticed what she was doing groaned out. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen and one that he could never had been able to picture in his own mind. And then he exploded. Watching her pleasure herself brought him over the edge and Liv felt rope after rope of hot cum be released as his cock began to soften in her mouth. After swallowing it all she released him with a pop.

But before she could continue her own pleasuring, she was pulled up by Fitz and her had was slapped away by his own.

His own fingers slipped within her hot folds and she moaned at the thickness of ten compared to her own. If she thought she was turned on then it was nothing compared to when he leaned up and growled in her ear that her pussy was now his and his alone to touch.

His words had her releasing a sound somewhere between a moan and a strangled cry and she was brought over the edge to sweet bliss. Fitz continued thrusting and twisting his fingers in and out as he brought her down from her high and then cradled her to his chest.

"God..."

"You can call me Fitz."

The slap to his chest was worth it because he thought he had never seen her as light and happy as she did now since he had met her.

* * *

The two fell asleep soon thereafter, promising themselves that they would discuss with the other all the issues try had to discuss.

Fitz had to figure out if she knew that this was more than just a tawdry affair. He feared that she would assume this was some casual sexcapade he had begun because he was just sexually frustrated as she was attractive. He promised himself he would show her that was far from the truth. He wanted to be with her, truly and forever and have her be the woman on his arms as he was elected President.

For Liv she was worried what people would assume now that she and Fitz were whatever they were. A couple? Friends with benefits? Soul mates?

She wasnt sure. But she knew what others would perceive. That she was dong this for power and for more acknowledgement towards her work. Cyrus would have a fit. The media would have a field day. The race factor, although neither had even mentioned it nor thought of it, atleast until this moment would be a huge point emphasised.

But she realised that this strong attraction was something more. The problem was what was the endgame?

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try to update this Saturday before my APs next week, but if I don't it will probably come next Wednesday after I've finished. Thanks for reading! Please review?


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shonda, except my thoughts.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. I had a huge case of writer's block, and then when I figured out the direction I got swamped. BUT I am officially done with high school. So now I'm free for the summer until move in day and you have my word I will update weekly.

* * *

By the time Fitz woke up the next morning, Olivia was gone.

He would of been worried that she was running if it were not for the note he had felt in the absence of her warm skin when he reached for her.

Fitz,

As much as I wish I could have stayed and gotten to spend the morning with you, duty calls. In this case, it was Cyrus and I had to run to help him with some insane reporters on a wild goose chase for some horse shit or something along those lines was what I gathered. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. We have to talk, figure out what we'll say to people, if we say anything to people. Dinner tonight? How about 8 someplace downtown, your treat.

xo,  
Liv

He had gotten up and quickly showered before grabbing his phone and texting her that whatever we wanted was fine with him.

The whole day Fitz was on Cloud Nine, there was an extra bounce in his step and people were noticing.

Some people had asked where he had been the night before, but he had muttered some half ass excuse about being tired from a full day with his energised kids and needed rest.

Others simply didn't care, but his positive attitude was bringing up morale and that was something that was desperately needed. Olivia had made sure to bring it up the night before.

Some time before rounds three and four in the early hours of the day, Luv had made sure to talk strategy with him. Something him needing to be firm but not bitter and angry. Polite but not a kiss ass. It was at that pony that he had said the only ass he wanted to kiss was hers.

Which, he did, until she ha flipped them around and rode him. Hard.

At that point Fitz realised if he actually wanted to turn this campaign around and prove Olivia wrong, albeit it was a huge turn on when she berated him, he had to et a move on things.

Thus, the day began. He scheduled interviews and formulated the trail plans in Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Virginia.

The meet and greets were set, the hotels booked, the interviewers appeased, and the opposition's information was coming through so a clear cut form of attack could be made.

At 7:30 there was a knock on his door that cause Fitz to look up. His eyes were strained because he had never turned the lights to his office on. Thus, it took him awhile to figure out who was in front of him.

And the vision he received made him swallow hard. Olivia stood in grit of his desk, her skin glowing, a goddess in white, wearing a form fitting white dress that left little to the imaginaton, but boy were the wheels in his head turning.

It came to above her knee. The sleeves and neckline sheer material. And when she turned to close the door behind her, he saw that the back of her dress was nonexistent. It ended about an inch above her perfect behind.

"It's rude to stare at your date so long, when it seems like your standing her up."

"I'm not staring, I'm trying to will your dress off with my mind."

She laughed and held out her hand to him.

"C'mon we're going to be late. I made reservations at this tiny little Italian place for 8:00."

"Right, okay."

He grabbed her hand and that shock of electricity was still there, stronger than before.

He moved his hand to her back rubbing his thumb on the skin there causing a shiver to run down her spine. When she looked up he was smiling down at her.

They were so in their little world when they finally got out of the hotel that they didn't see the photographer across the street taking pictures.

As they walked to the restaurant, the man in all black followed then in the shadows, taking pictures as they went. When they went inside he went to the alleyway.

He took out his phone and dialed a number. When the ringing stopped he spoke.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

A/N: Again thank you to everyone for sticking by me. I know it's been a long time coming. Review please?


End file.
